1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for a vehicle. The air conditioner includes a refrigeration cycle having a variable capacity compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an air conditioner for a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-121952 (paragraphs 0023 to 0025 and FIG. 1). This air conditioner includes a refrigeration cycle having a variable capacity compressor. A change in the discharge of the compressor results in changing a flow rate of coolant circulating through the refrigeration cycle, thereby changing a flow rate of coolant flowing through an evaporator and the temperature of air blown from the evaporator into a vehicle interior.